villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Silik
Silik is a major antagonist in Star Trek: Enterprise (originally known as Enterprise), introduced in the show's pilot episode "Broken Bow". He appeared in seven episodes, including three of the four season premieres and the first two season finales. He was portrayed by . Biography At some point, Silik was contacted by a representative of one of the factions in the Temporal Cold War, known only as Future Guy, and offered rewards such as genetic enhancement in exchange for furthering their aims in the 22nd century. Silik became the leader of the Suliban Cabal, although some Suliban resisted his rule. One of his first assignments was to attempt to start a war among the houses of the Klingon Empire. A Klingon named Klaang gained evidence of Silik's actions so Silik sent his men to stop Klaang reaching the High Council. Klaang ended up being transported aboard the new Warf 5 Earth Starship, Enterprise. Silik recaptured him but Captain Jonathan Archer was informed of the Temporal Cold War by Suliban dissidents. The Enterprise crew rescued Klaang and Archer fought with Silik before being beamed safely back to Enterprise, who delivered Klaang and his evidence to the Klingons. Silik had his enhanced vision removed as punishment for his failure but was given another mission. He infiltrated Enterprise disguised as one of a group of Borothan pilgrims. Although he corrected a fault that endangered the ship, his main goal was to gain an information slate belonging to Daniels, an undercover Federation Time Agent from the 31st century. Silik killed Daniels but Archer stopped him gaining the information, although Silik managed to escape. Silik arranged to ignite the atmosphere of a mining colony as one of Enterprise's shuttles prepared to land, killing all 3,600 inhabitants in a way that ensured Enterprise would be blamed and their mission cancelled. When the Enterprise crew learned the truth, Silik surrounded them with a fleet of ships and offered to let them go if Archer surrendered. Instead, Daniels (apparently resurrected thanks to the fluctuating timelines) transported Archer into the future, only for this to change history, leaving them trapped on a devastated Earth and cutting Silik off from his employer. Silik interrogated and tortured the Enterprise crew for information and was tricked into activating a device left behind by Daniels which brought Archer back to the present. Archer escaped by taking Silik hostage and leaving him adrift in space. After an attack on Earth that left millions dead, Silik brought Archer to his benefactor who identified the culprits as the Xindi, who were working for another faction in the Temporal Cold War, the Sphere-Builders. Silik later stowed away aboard Enterprise when it was transported back to an alternate 1944 where the Nazis had invaded first Western Europe and then the eastern coast of the United States, a timeline created by another mutual enemy, Vosk, leader of the Na'kuhl. Silik agreed to join with Archer to stop Vosk but was fatally wounded during a gun battle with Vosk's German allies. As he died, Silik noted he would rather have died fighting Archer, who he considered a worthy opponent, but would settle for this. Navigation Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:On & Off Category:Minion Category:Big Bads Category:Deal Makers Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Incriminators Category:Tyrants Category:Torturer Category:Honorable